My Replica
by LLY1
Summary: Inspired by a roleplay. Draco Malfoy accidentally makes a boggart of a perfect him real.
1. I

Draco sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. _Maybe it was a just a dream,_ he thought, _maybe I don't have some duplicate of me running around making friends with everyone…._

He took a good look around the room.

And saw his duplicate, lying on the floor, clad in purple silk pyjamas, sound asleep. "You've got to be…" Draco wasn't sure what to do… was he just going to wake him up? Yes.

Draco swung his legs over the bed and walked the few feet over to the 'other him' and looked down. He never realised how good looking he was. He had nice hair. Not a bad behind, too. _Oh, for the love of Merlin,_ Draco scolded himself, _just wake him up already._

"Hey, you!" Draco kicked his duplicate lightly. The replica on the floor stirred in his sleep. "Come on, wake up."

The other Draco shielded his face with his right arm and looked up. "What time is it?" he asked sleepily. 

"Time for _you_ to wake up and get out of my room."

His duplicate smiled. "Oh, you don't mean that."

Draco rolled his eyes and replied grumpily, "Yes, I do."

The replica ignored it. "So, since we both have the same name, we should think of a nickname for you, so you could be called something different." He smiled.

Draco, on the other hand, didn't smile. "First of all," he began, "if _anyone_ is going to be called something different, it'll be you."

The duplicate wouldn't stop smiling. "Okay, no problem. So, okay then, what do you think people should start to call me?" He stood up finally, dusted himself off, and looked at Draco expecting a reply.

"How about 'asshole'?" Draco suggested, sounding quit serious.

His duplicate frowned. "Well, that isn't very nice." His frown didn't last long. "How about 'Drake'!"

Draco raised his eyebrow, "If I can call you Draky."

"Sounds good!" The Impostor said with such a smile it made Draco sick to his stomach. "I've always liked that nickname!"

_Oh Merlin,_ Draco thought. Something about the fact that he would have someone looking _just_ like him and acting like _this_ unnerved him. "Well," he said, "I'm going to um… Get dressed and go to breakfast."

"Sounds good!"

There was an awkward silence, until Draco decided to be the brave one and undress first. They had the same bodies, anyway, what's the big deal? 'Drake' followed his lead.

"Um… about last night," Drake said. 

"What about last night? Nothing happened. I was half asleep. That's not exactly what I call fair."

Drake arched an eyebrow. "Fair? From what I've seen around here, Draco, you're not one to 'play fair'." He grinned.

_He has my grin,_ Draco thought irritably. "Well, now I do."

"Hmmm…." Drake responded, putting on his shoe. "Well, I'm going to breakfast. See you there." With that, he slipped out of the door.

Draco watched his replica leave and bit his lip.

Keeping his hands off this boy would be harder than he thought.


	2. II

Drake came running through the door, he looked excited and obviously had a bit of news to tell.

"Draco!" he exclaimed.

Draco, was on his laptop (the one he claims that he doesn't own), playing a computer game (the one he claims that he doesn't play), trying to get past level one (the level he swears that he's beat numerous times, when he's only gotten past it once, and died when he was on level two). "I don't care," he responded automatically, eyes glued to the screen.

"Oh, but you will!" said the duplicate, pushing back a lock of blond hair from his face, "You'll care! Oh, I'm so excited!" He sat down on the bed in a huff. "Oh, you'll never guess!"

"I bet I won't."

Drake wasn't going to give up. "Come on! You're no fun!"

"Yeah, I get that." 'Game Over' flashed across the screen, and Draco slammed his laptop shut. He didn't stand up, he didn't look over at Drake; he wasn't going to encourage him.

"Okay, well," started the clone, "now that you've got time, and aren't playing that silly game, you might as well take _one_ shot at the exciting news that I'm about to tell!"

"No." The wall in front of him appeared to be a thousand times more interesting.

"Fine! I'll tell you anyway."

"Goody," Draco responded sarcastically as he turned to face his twin.

"Okay." The twin was smiling ear to ear, and his eyes were sparkling. "There… —"

Draco was growing impatient. "Just spit it out already."

"Okay, okay! No need to get all snappy!" Draco shot him a dirty look. "Okay, okay! There's going to be a ball! _This_ Friday!" Drake suppressed a squeal.

"Isn't that nice." Draco rose from his chair and walked toward the door.

"Well, it's exciting, I think!"

Draco rolled his eyes as his left hand touched the doorknob. "You would."

"That isn't a nice thing to say!" Drake pouted. "Well, who are you taking?"

"If I _have _to go, Fred."

Drake giggled. "I should have known! I don't know who I'm taking. Maybe Zach, he's sort of cute." Draco opened the door, ignored the twin and stepped through the doorway. "Where are you going?"

"Out," Draco responded simply.

Drake hopped up. "Can I come?"

"No." With that, Draco slammed the door shut.

Drake frowned at the shut door in front of him. 

"No wonder why people say you're so difficult." 


	3. III

_He's been asleep for so long,_ Drake thought as he looked down at Draco, _should I wake him up right now?_

It was three in the afternoon, Drake was already dressed and Draco was out cold, sleeping on the bed. After Draco waking Drake up when it was only ten in the morning, Drake felt that he had a right to wake the other blond up now.

So he did. He _jumped_ on the bed and woke Draco with a start. Though, he was still only half awake and muttered something that sounded like, "Just five more minutes". So Drake _jumped_ again. "Wake up, sleepy head!" he said in a sing-song tone.

"For the love of Merlin!" Draco shouted, "let me sleep!"

Drake _jumped _again. Draco groaned and pulled the blankets over his head. Drake sighed and dragged the blankets _off_ of Draco and threw them on the floor.

Draco sat up and looked at Drake incredulously. "A — would you just — for the love of — Would you mind so terribly to **pick those up**?!"

Drake smiled at Draco. "Okay, now that I've gotten your attention —"

"What time is it anyway?"

"Three in the afternoon," Drake responded cheerfully.

Draco stood up immediately, in shock. "Who — what in the world made you think — _why _did you let me sleep so late?"

"You looked so peaceful. Unlike you do now. Now, get dressed, we've got some shopping to do."

"We are _not_ going _shopping_," Draco protested. But it was fruitless; Drake was already grabbing Draco some clothes and tossing them at him. "No," Draco said sternly as he put the clothes down on his bed, "I am not going _anywhere_."

"Oh, yes we are, Mister Grumpy Pants!" Drake picked the clothes off the bed and tossed them at Draco once again. "You're mother gave us a very generous amount of money and we're going to buy new outfits for the ball!" Drake smiled; he was looking very pleased with himself.

"No, we are not — hey, wait a minute, how'd you get money from my mother?"

Drake started to fix the bed. "I asked," he said carelessly.

"What do you _mean_ you asked?" Draco started to get dressed.

"I asked." Drake shrugged. "I owled her as you and asked." He looked up Draco. "She's seems to be quite the pushover, you know."

"She is, but that's besides the point. You didn't say anything else, did you?" Drake looked down and fluffed the pillows; he replied with nothing. "_Did you?_" Draco asked.

"Well, I just mentioned you were taking this Slytherin girl —"

"So you lied to her?" Draco sat on his chair to put on his shoes.

Drake looked up in the air, avoiding eye contact. "Well, I didn't really…"

"You lied to her," Draco stated.

"Okay, I did but —"

Draco stood up, tapped his toe on the ground a bit and glared at Drake. "You lied to my mother. _As me_, no less. Tell me, did you say anything _else?_"

"No, not really."

"Not _really_?"

"Nope, all I told her that you were going with a Slytherin girl." Drake beamed. "Oh, and that you weren't interested in boys anymore —"

"What?!"

"It's not big deal really…."

"No big deal?!" Draco screeched, "No big deal? Since _when_ is that no big deal?" He grunted. "Thanks, Drake, you just made coming out of the closet a whole lot worse!"

Drake ignored Draco and took note that he was dressed. "I," he started, "thought you said you weren't going to go shopping."

"I'm not."

"Nonsense!" Drake grabbed Draco by the arm and pulled him to the door.

"I am not going shopping with you, Drake!"

Drake laughed and giggled. "Oh, come on, it'll be fun!"

"No," Draco said flatly, "it won't be fun, and that is _exactly_ why I am not going."

Drake opened the door and rolled his eyes, pushing Draco through. He slammed the door shut behind him. "We're going."

"Fine. But don't think I'm going to try on anything."

Drake loosely placed his left hand on Draco's right shoulder, and laughed. "Dear Draco, don't be so silly, of course you won't have to try anything on," he lied.


	4. IV

This chapter is tres special, because it was written during a blackout on paper. Probably why it's tres long. Enjoy!

---

"I am _not_ trying that on, Drake."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

Draco folded his arms. "I am not, end of story."

"But, you are, and that's the real end of our little fairy tale here." Drake smiled.

They were in a small little robes shop, in Hogsmeade (it was the summer, so students, with parents permission, were allowed into Hogsmeade). They were there for nearly an hour before all hell broke loose and Drake started to make Draco try things on. "That's it, I'm going back to the school. You go and have loads of fun with _my_ mother's money."

"Well, we don't have to stay here…. You know," said Drake, "we could go across the way, there's some sort of Muggle clothes store. It looks like it was just put there and —"

"No! No! For the love of Merlin we are _not_ going to the ball in muggle clothing! Stop this right now!" But it was too late, Drake already dropped all his things, grabbed Draco by the arm, and right now, was rushing him out of the store.

They entered the Muggle clothing store, New Navy (what that meant, Draco didn't know). _Smells like Muggles, _Draco thought. Although, he knew it would've been impossible for a Muggle to set foot in Hogsmeade, the smell was still just a tad unnerving.

"I don't know where to start!" Drake gushed with excitement. Draco wanted to run out of the store — backwards — in fact, he was planning to. But just then, Drake grabbed him by the wrist and ushered him in front of a mannequin (which was moving and posing at the very few people in the store who walked by).

The mannequin was wearing a bright pink shirt, with a green jacket over it. The pants alone were an absolute horror show, in Draco's opinion, they were knee-length, and were ripped to shreds.

"I want you to try those on."

"No."

"Oh, come on, Draco, you're no fun."

"I. Said. No. Drake."

Drake merely smiled. "You're just afraid to try some Muggle outfit on. Too scared that you might catch some Muggle disease. That it? I understand."

He was wrong; Draco wasn't _afraid_ to try _anything_ on. He just didn't like muggles or anything to do with them. "No, that's not it."

"Then what it is, huh? Is this not your style of Muggle clothing? Too pink for you? I'm shocked." He grinned. "Perhaps you might prefer something more" — he searched for the word — "badass?"

Draco was losing all his patience and temper. "I told you that I'm not trying _anything _on," he said through clenched teeth.

Drake grinned and cocked a brow. "You could try on those leather pants over there." He was leaning on a sales rack and pointing across the room, where there was, indeed, an entire section devoted to leather slacks.

Draco looked to where Drake was pointed and immediately turned to Drake. "No, I'm going back to school now." He made his way to the exit.

"Oh, no you don't." Drake ran and blocked Draco's path to the door. His dumb, and cheery smile not changing one bit. If anything, Draco would have sworn Drake's smile might have grown a bit wider. "Try one thing on," Drake said, "just one, and you can go."

"Forget about it." Draco tried to leave yet again. Drake wouldn't let him. "I said _forget about it_."

Drake gave Draco a pleading smile. "Just _one_ thing."

"No."

"Please."

"And then you'll let me go?"

"Scout's honour."

Draco had no idea what 'Scout's honour' meant, but the way Drake excitedly rose his fingers in the air, it seemed like it was some sort of swear.

"Fine," Draco said, finally.

"You won't regret it!" Drake exclaimed as he dragged Draco deep into the store. When Drake stopped dragging Draco around, he pointed to an outfit in front of him.

"No."

"Don't you like it?"

"No." This was only a half-lie; the outfit on the mannequin in front of him had it's good points, and it's bad points. What were it's bad points? It was Muggle clothing. That was it. The shirt wasn't bad, it was black with Green dragons all over. The pants, were just a regular set of jeans. Draco never wore jeans himself. The belt was a little large, in Draco's opinion. It was Muggle clothing, so that out-weighed any good.

"Come on!"

"No."

Drake was already grabbed two shirts, two pairs of jeans, and two belts that matched the mannequin's. "Oh well, let's go," he said as he rushed Draco over to the dressing room.

Draco, regretfully put on the clothes. He walked out of the stall and looked at the mirror. "I look like a _Muggle_," he whispered out loud. _I still look good, though_, he thought.

"Lookin' gooood!" came Drake's voice from behind him. Before Draco was able to turn around, Drake stood right next to Draco in front of the mirror. "Though, I look better." He smirked.

Draco stared blankly at Drake. "We look _exactly_ the same," he said disbelievingly.

Drake giggled. "Oh no we don't! Not exactly, at least. How much food _do_ you eat?" He smacked Draco's bum. Drake, was very amused.

Draco wasn't amused at all. "I beg your pardon?"

Drake laughed and shook his head. "I'm just pulling your leg."

Draco gave himself one last look in the mirror and folded his arms. "I hate you."

---

Thus ending Chapter 4. Reviews are nice. If you need to know I got the outfit ideas from Carson Kressly because I am a hopeless Queer Eye fan.

Link to final outfit:

Okay, now really,

-Lly


End file.
